This invention was the subject matter of DDP Registration No. 155,883 filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Sept. 15, 1986.
Given humankinds long standing affection for flowers, it should not be surprising to learn that the patent literature is replete with myriad and diverse window flower box constructions. Examples of some representative prior art devices may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,269,551; 4,048,754; 1,690,910; and, 2,223,074.
Unfortunately the majority of the prior art window box constructions have a propensity towards requiring the installation of permanent hardware on the window sill or window frame; whereby the window box may be operatively attached and detached from the permanent hardware depending on the prevailing weather conditions.
While the majority of prior art constructions are specifically designed for outside use, it would not be inconceivable that these structures could be adapted for indoor use as well; however, such a usage would require that the permanent hardware mentioned hardware to accomplish the mounting of the window box to a portion of the window assembly; the securing means themselves require a specialized construction of the window assembly in order to effect an operative connection.
A case in point of the aforementioned problem is clearly illustrated in the Martin patent; wherein, this particular device requires a pronounced lip or sill overhang on at least one side of the window assembly to provide a securing surface for the securing means; and, wherein, the lip or sill would have to extend outwardly on both sides of the window assembly to accommodate both indoor and outdoor deployment of the window box.
Obviously there has existed a long felt need for a window box construction: that did not require additional permanently installed hardware; that contained a simple integrated securing means; and, that also did not require a specific window assembly construction upon which to form an operative connection for the window box construction.